Puck's Little Sister
by DarkHorses97
Summary: This is originally rainthenrainbows story. I just rewrote it and i am planning on finishing it. What happens when the jewish badasses of lima happen to be siblings? and what happens when finn happens to have a crush on pucks sister. Finchel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I really love glee and I was reading this story and I loved it. But the author didn't want to continue it so I decided I would. I totally asked her for permission. This is her name ****rainthenrainbows. Check out her profile and the original story.**

**So again this is what you need to know**

**-Quinn never got pregnant and has always been with Puck never with Finn.**

**-Rachel has been going to a performing arts boarding school so she has never met Finn.**

**-Puck is very overprotective of Rachel**

**-Santana, Brittany, and Quinn are all best friends, and when Rachel comes she will be best friends with them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Finn POV**

I was walking into the glee club room. Everyone was in their usual seats, whether it was with a couple or a best friend. There was Kurt and Mercedes, chatting about whatever trend was in this month and who was using it. I didn't really fancy getting my clothes trashed by them, so I decided to sit somewhere else. Mike and Tina were sitting on the side just talking. It was more like though Tina complaining how Mike's mom is always on their dates. I did not want to get stuck in the middle of that situation. Brittany and Artie sat together, and as usual Artie was trying to explain some concept to Brittany. Sam and Santana were together, they were a really weird couple, but then again, what about glee wasn't weird. I went over to Puck and Quinn. I wasn't quite fond of hanging out with them...together at least, they were always acting so lovey-dovey, and I felt akward to say the least. But when they were just by themselves, they were really cool to hang out with. But i always felt like the third wheel with them around.

The three of us were talking about life, when Mr. Shue came in ranting about this new song he had found for glee. But before he could explain what we were going to do with it, Puck spoke up.

"Hey Mr. Shue? Would you mind if I left practice early I have to pick up my little sister up from the airport." Quinn looked at him and started squealing like a little girl

"YAY! Can I come? I love Rachel! It's been like forever since I have seen her!" She was bouncing up and down on her seat: Her excitement got me wondering on who this Rachel chick was.

"C'mon Quinn, you text her all the time." Puck told her with an amused grin.

"Who's Rachel?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"My sister," Puck replied evenly." She to this performing arts boarding school in New York, but they had to shut down so now she is gonna be attending Mckinely." Quinn squealed again. God, she was really excited.

"She is? YAY!" Quinn started jumping up and down.

"Hey can I come?" I asked Puck, I had a feeling I was going to really like this girl, but I was kind of hoping she wasn't all crazy and badass like Puck.

"Sure dude. In fact I am begging you to come, I'm gonna need someone to save me from all their squealing." He said laughing

We left the glee room and headed towards Puck's rusty truck. It was a silent ride until Puck spoke up.

"Oh and hey guys? Don't mention Jesse, they had a hard breakup and I still have to kill him." Quinn gasped. I guess Jesse was her boyfriend, I wonder what happened.

"Why? They were perfect for each other." Quinn gasped.

"She refuses to talk to me about it so just don't bring it up kay? It is still a sore subject."

"kay" we both agreed.

"How old is Rachel, anyways?" I asked.

"16, same as us. But don't get any ideas. She is my sister. Got it?" Puck said with a warning glare.

"Got it. Dude, chill I was just asking" I said. I knew Puck would beat the shit out of me if I tried, but what the hell I didn't even know the girl.

"Well, here's a picture of her." Quinn got out her cell phone and showed it to me, the picture was of Quinn and Rachel, they were making faces ant the camera, Rachel was visibly much shorter than Quinn, she had long brown hair and tanned skin. She was beautiful to sat the least, now I know why Puck glared at me. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Wait, I should not be think of her like that, a) I didn't know her b) She was Puck's sister c) I think I might have a small crush on her.

I didn't really get to ponder that much, because we were just arriving at the airport.

…

**Rachel POV**

I got off the plane. I was kind of bummed to leave all my friends behind, but it was also a chance to have a fresh start, one that didn't involve Jessie. Uhg Jessie. It really hurt, what he did to me, he was my first boyfriend and you know what they say, the first cut is the deepest. I couldn't tell Noah what he did to me though, he would probably get all riled up and he would go all the way to New York and beat him up. Although I wouldn't mind that I don't condone violence at all. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name. I recognized it easily and saw Noah and Quinn, and some other guy who I didn't really know. He was really tall, but then again I was kinda, ok really, short. I ran up to them with a huge smile on my face.

"AAAAAAHHHHH QUINNIE!" I screamed, everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. I got to see my brother and my best friend, I hadn't seen either of them in a really long time, well except for skype, and texts and phone calls, whatever, I missed them both so much.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH RACHIE!" I hugged Quinn and we started discussing what we had to do once I got home and about all the stuff I had missed during my stay in New York. I didn't notice Noah and his kinda cute friend until Noah came up to us.

"What no hug for your bad ass brother?" I laughed at this because if anything he was not badass, well at least not woth me, he was the sweetest person alive. I gave him a hug and turned to the cute giant next to him. Noah noticed this and introduced me to him.

"Finn, this is my baby sister, Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my idiot best friend Finn Hudson" I ignored his insult and shook Finn's hand, he seemed kind of nice.

"Finn. Finn Hudson." He said while grabbing my had. "You're Puck's sister right?"

"yeah." I said.

"Why isn't your last name Puckerman then?" I get this question a lot.

"Oh I had a different father and I just stuck with my father's name." I explained. We decided to head out to the car after that. Finn and Noah took my bags while Quinn and I were talking and catching up. We got into the car and started listening to songs on the radio. Quinn and Noah started talking in the front so I decided to know Finn a little better.

"So are you part of glee club with Noah and Quinn?" I asked, he turned to face me.

"Yeah, you should totally join; I heard you went to a performing arts school, so you must be really good. Not that I'm a stalker or anything Puck just told me this." He looked really nervous and really cute. I laughed at this. He seemed so sweet and caring.

"Yeah, I was there for two years, but they had to shut the school down, because we had a rat infestation. I would love to join the glee club." I was about to talk to him more but we pulled up at my house. Quinn started talking.

"Hey can you guys go unpack Rachel's stuff? We have to go to the mall."

"She got here like ten minutes ago" Noah said with a shocked expression.

"So?" Quinn and I asked at the same time, and we gave Noah puppy dog eyes and we both knew he couldn't resist puppy dog eyes.

"Go then, leave your brother all alone" he said in a melodramatic voice. I kissed his cheek and we got into the car and went to the mall. Once we were at the mall we started buying things for school, I was starting next week.

"You so like Finn. We should go on a double date! That is when you guys start dating. OMG then we can get married together and I will be your sister-in-law!" She started rambling on about me and Finn, and I was completely taken aback.

"What are you talking about? I do not like Finn." She just stared at me like I had something stuck in my teeth.

"Ok, maybe I like a little bit, but I don't even know him yet. I don't want it to be like my relationship with Jesse." I really hoped she understood.

"Yeah I get it, but out of curiosity what did happen? I mean I know you won't even tell Puck, but can you please tell me? I'm your best friend and not overprotective like Puck, I won't beat the shit out of him." I sighed and decided to tell her.

"Ok here it goes, but you have to promise not to tell anybody or interrupt. And you mustn't do anything about it. What is done is done." I warned her.

"I promise" Quinn said.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it and review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update but, my mum has really being pushing me to study for chemistry I am one step away from nationals and I really need to concentrate, my exam is tomorrow. Wish me luck! Well anyways I know it is short but I hope you enjoy it any ways.**

"Well, you know how we had been dating for about a year and a half" Quinn nodded. "Well, I came to his dorm room once and when I opened the door, I saw him making out with some blonde chick, apparently it had been going on for about three months" I whispered. She looked at me in awe.

"What the hell? Why would anyone cheat on you? You're like the most likeable person ever" she started rambling, I wasn't really listening until she said something about telling Puck.

"You cannot tell him, Quinn, promise" I really couldn't handle a pissed off Puck, the things that he would do to Jessie, not that he didn't deserve it, but still.

"Yeah, I promise. So what store should we hit first? We can go for school supplies or we can go for clothes. You pick"

I choose school stuff first seeing as I started a week from now. We were there for about three hours, and came back with about eleven shopping bags each. We had a blast; I didn't realize just how much I had missed Quinn.

Once we got home we saw both Noah and Finn sitting on the couch watching television. "Did you unpack any of my stuff at all?" I asked them.

"Well, kinda…" Noah said with a grin while Finn just had a guilty look. I ran up the stairs and went into my bedroom with Quinn close behind. I was going to kill them. All my clothes were scattered all over my bed and the suitcases were neatly piled by the door. They just threw everything all over my bed.

"I will kill you Noah" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I just heard uncontrollable laughter as a response.

Quinn and I started folding my stuff and organizing them into piles, shirts, jeans shorts and stuff that needed to be hung, then we grabbed the new stuff and put them in the corresponding piles. Once we were done with that, we put them all in my closet and headed down for dinner. Mom would be home soon and we needed to get dinner ready.

Once we were down I saw Noah had already made dinner and eaten half of it. We sat down next to them and started eating.

"So, how about we go bowling tomorrow" Finn asked. "I would love to go bowling, I've never done it before" I said. Puck and Quinn both agreed. "It's settled then, Quinn and I will meet you guys here and we will go there in Puck's truck."

The rest of dinner went really well, we talked a lot and I got to now Finn better, he was on the football team with me brother as well as the glee club, apparently he was the male lead so he must be a pretty good singer.

Quinn and Finn left around eleven and Quinn promised that she would come around tomorrow early so that she could pick my outfit for tomorrow and my outfit for my first day of school which was conveniently the day after tomorrow. I love Quinn like a sister but man she could be annoying.

I was really happy to be home but I was really exhausted from the flight and from going shopping, I told Noah I was going to bed and I fell asleep with Finn on my mind. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N: Well there you have it, I actually wrote this in about thirty minutes while I was waiting for my mum to take me to me driving lesson, yay I can now legally drive, well anyways I will update as soon as I can!**


End file.
